


Ninho a três

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Yuno (Black Clover), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Asta (Black Clover), Omega Noelle, alpha/omega/omega, there's always space for one more person in Asta's harem, why choose a single ship if you can have an OT3?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Noelle jamais imaginou que uma pessoa barulhenta e cabeça-dura como Asta pudesse ser um ômega.Ao mesmo tempo, ela jamais imaginou que um dia estaria em uma situação tão complicada, cuidando da pessoa de quem gostava durante um cio, junto de um suposto rival pelas afeições de seu crush.Mas bem, se Asta tinha duas mãos e afeição suficiente para dois, ela bem que poderia aprender a dividir, certo?
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva/Yuno
Kudos: 14





	Ninho a três

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção galerinha linda do meu kokoro, antes de ler que fique bem claro:  
> A fic é ABO sim e também é trisal. Já vou deixar avisado com antecedência porque daqui pra frente, você não tem direito de reclamar desses fatores na fic, okay?  
> Se você entendeu isso, bola pra frente e boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

Um ambiente calmo era algo que jamais se esperaria da base dos Touros Negros, especialmente em um dia de descanso. O ar estava limpo, sem os cheiros típicos de um local cheio de alfas e betas barulhentos, sem o mínimo de consideração pela integridade do lugar.

Noelle já havia superado o estágio de ficar incomodada com os cheiros do salão. Na verdade, para ela a mistura de aromas já era algo que associava com lar. Mas o mais estranho daquele dia era que ainda não tinha escutado um certo baixinho barulhento.

Os únicos rostos no salão naquela manhã eram Charmy, com um prato descomunal de comida como sempre; Vanessa, com meia dúzia de garrafas de vinho, toda esparramada no sofá da base; e Nero, sentada em uma cadeira, comendo tranquilamente e, aparentemente, alheia a tudo que ocorria ao redor.

— Pessoal? Alguém viu o Asta hoje?

— Tem certeza que ele não saiu cedo? — Vanessa comentou lá do sofá, sem sair da posição em que estava. — Magna e Luck saíram para treinar ainda cedo e sabe-se lá o que os outros resolveram fazer no dia de folga.

— Não me diga que o Asta saiu sem café da manhã, la?! — Charmy comentou assustada. Pular uma refeição era um sacrilégio do ponto de vista dela, especialmente uma tão importante como o café da manhã.

— Acredito que ele ainda esteja no quarto enrolado nas cobertas. — Nero interrompeu a especulação, sem parar de apreciar seu café. — Apesar que ontem ele comentou que tinha planos para hoje.

— Por que não procura por ele, Noelle-chan? — Vanessa sugeriu com uma piscadela. — Não seria nada bom se ele acabasse se atrasando para o que quer que tenha planejado hoje.

— Não é como se eu tivesse pensado em oferecer uma carona para o Astúpido. — Ela desviou o assunto, tentando disfarçar o crush óbvio que tinha no garoto, e foi se retirando do salão, já que havia decidido procurar dentro da base só por precaução.

Andar pela estranha base dos Touros Negros, no início, poderia ser uma experiência um pouco desagradável. Com cômodos móveis, além de ser um labirinto por conta da magia de Henry, ainda havia os cheiros de alfas, betas e ômegas todos misturados.

E até que os Touros tinham uma quantidade razoável de ômegas entre seus membros. No geral a maioria das pessoas acabava sendo beta, enquanto alfas e ômegas eram minorias com números relativamente próximos. Exceto entre os cavaleiros mágicos, onde era mais fácil encontrar mais betas e alfas do que ômegas. Talvez fosse um pouco pelo tipo de seleção que era feita, talvez porque as pessoas acreditavam que ômegas sempre possuíam menos mana.

Noelle sabia que isso, na verdade, não passava de uma crença infundada. Do mesmo jeito que as pessoas tendiam a achar que todos da realeza seriam alfas.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Noelle ia na direção do quarto de Asta, quando começou a sentir um cheiro extremamente familiar. Um cheiro que a fez entrar em um mini pânico. Afinal, aquele aroma doce e atrativo e tão, tão familiar era cheiro de ômega. Um ômega no cio.

Noelle estava tão distraída com sua descoberta, entrando em pânico internamente, que não percebeu que a porta havia se aberto e um certo baixinho tinha saído do quarto… apenas para os dois trombarem e Asta literalmente cair em cima dela.

Minutos antes, lá dentro do quarto, Asta sentia uma série de sensações familiares que ele sabia que iriam acabar com seu dia. Calor, respiração ligeiramente mais ofegante, sensação de seus membros incapazes de suportarem o próprio peso… o cio era uma droga. O quarto parecia estar abafado demais para o garoto, que com dificuldade chegou até a porta e ali se deparou com um cheiro que apenas registrou como algo agradável.

Só que ele não viu que Noelle estava ali. Resultado: Asta perdeu o apoio e caiu em cima de Noelle. E é claro, o grito e jato de água foram parte da reação da garota a um acontecimento tão repentino.

— Kyaa! O que pensa que está fazendo, Astúpido?!

— Ahn? Noelle? — Com a voz cheia de sono, Asta tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

O jato de água pelo menos ajudou com o calor que tomava conta do corpo de Asta. Noelle, percebendo o que tinha acabado de fazer, mesmo que tivesse sido um reflexo automático, já tentou consertar o mal-entendido.

— Mas afinal, onde você pensa que vai nesse estado?

— Eu só ia tomar um pouco de ar. — Asta se apoiou na parede. — Mas aí senti um cheiro gostoso e… — Ele parou, sentiu o ar, e se aproximou do rosto de Noelle. — Por que você tem um cheiro tão bom, Noelle?

— Asta… — Noelle abaixou a cabeça antes de mirar o próximo jato de água e dispará-lo sem dó. — Você devia saber melhor que ficar andando por aí no cio! Já parou pra pensar se fosse um alfa mal-intencionado que cruzasse o seu caminho?

— Mas eu nem ia longe! Tá bom que eu tinha planos pra hoje, mas aí o cio veio para estragar tudo.

— Você não vai sair daqui, nem que eu tenha que cuidar disso. — Ela cruzou os braços e ficou encarando Asta.

— Se é isso que você quer fazer… Olha, pode ficar a vontade, mas só porque eu gosto do seu cheiro. Prometo que vou ficar quieto no quarto.

E com essas palavras, ele fechou a porta com Noelle do lado de fora.

E nesse exato momento, Noelle entrou em outra pane interna. Afinal não era todo dia que você: 1) descobria que seu crush também era um ômega; 2) era praticamente convidada para cuidar dele durante o cio; 3) escutava que o seu crush gostava do seu cheiro.

Mas um relacionamento entre dois ômegas? Ah, isso a sociedade iria julgar e muito. Alfas dificilmente tinham relacionamentos com outros alfas, betas podiam se relacionar com alfas, betas ou ômegas que ninguém ligaria. Mas dois ômegas juntos? Isso seria um verdadeiro escândalo.

E se levasse em conta que Noelle era uma ômega da _realeza_ , o escândalo teria uma repercussão ainda maior.

“ _Ah sim, a filha mais nova da casa dos Silva, além de ser uma ômega ainda começou um relacionamento com um outro ômega, que ainda por cima é um plebeu sem mana!_ ”

Ela até já conseguia imaginar o tipo de fofoca que iria correr pela nobreza.

Batendo as mãos em seu rosto para sair do devaneio, ela retornou ao salão da base dos Touros Negros, só para que todos estivessem cientes da situação, e que, não, Asta não tinha saído sem café da manhã, e que, sim, ele tinha cancelado seus planos que envolviam sair.

Claro que Vanessa não deixou passar a chance de provocar Noelle. Todos meio que sabiam que ela gostava de Asta, e a de cabelos rosas era uma das pessoas que queriam que ela finalmente contasse isso ao garoto.

Ao retornar ao quarto com um café da manhã reforçado, cortesia de Charmy, Noelle logo se deparou com Asta falhando miseravelmente em lidar com o cio. Céus, parecia até que ele nunca teve nenhuma orientação sobre como lidar com o próprio ciclo.

— Asta, o que você está fazendo?

— Eu juro que nunca foi tão desconfortável lidar com o cio antes… — Ele respondeu tentando inutilmente resfriar o próprio corpo.

— Venha cá, ficar enrolado em várias camadas não vai fazer muito bem. — Ela indicou um lugar que parecia razoável, mas sem parar de arrumar as coisas que tinha levado para o quarto. — Charmy-senpai preparou um café reforçado para você.

— Ahn, Noelle? Tem algum motivo pra você estar gastando sua folga aqui comigo?

— Bem, está óbvio que você não tem muita ideia de como lidar com o cio. Sem falar que ter outros ômegas por perto ajuda a amenizar os sintomas.

— Então é por isso? — O rosto dele se iluminou com um sorriso e ele praticamente se jogou com um abraço em cima de Noelle. — Obrigado por tudo Noelle.

Com o rosto bastante ruborizado, Noelle apenas se encolheu no abraço.

— Não foi nada, Astúpido.

Os dois logo começaram a deixar o quarto mais confortável para o cio, com até mesmo um projeto de ninho sendo montado em um canto bem ventilado.

Abraçados novamente, depois que Asta teve mais uma recaída e a parte dolorosa do ciclo tinha se iniciado, Noelle se lembrou de algo que tinha ficado pendente.

— Só por curiosidade, o que era o compromisso que você planejou pra hoje?

— Hoje? Eu tinha combinado com o Yuno, a gente ia visitar a vila.

— Asta, você se lembrou de cancelar?

— Cancelar? — Ele empalideceu. — Então né, eu acho que… esqueci?

— E isso quer dizer que...? — Noelle perguntou, já esperando um resultado catastrófico.

— Que é só questão de tempo até recebermos uma visita do Yuno aqui na base, hehe. — Ele completou meio sem graça. — Nós combinamos um local de encontro, mas ficou claro que se alguém não aparecesse, era pro outro procurar na base do esquadrão.

— Pelo menos com seu amigo visitando não deve ter algum problema, certo? — Noelle perguntou, mostrando a arrumação que tinham feito no quarto. Afinal, se os dois tinham crescido juntos, não deveria ter problema em deixar que Asta recebesse uma visita de Yuno. — Ele não me parece um beta que se importa com essas coisas todas.

— Do que está falando, Noelle? — Asta chegou até a mudar de posição no meio ninho que tinham montado. — Yuno é um alfa.

O grito de revolta que ela soltou foi tão alto, mas tão alto, que até quem não estava próximo ao quarto pode ouvi-lo.

No salão, Nero apenas sinalizou para os outros membros que estavam ali e suspirou fundo.

— Ótimo, parece que Noelle descobriu quais eram os planos de Asta para hoje.

— Ora, era só questão de tempo até ela descobrir. — Vanessa respondeu. — Alguém quer jogar cartas?

E enquanto Nero e Vanessa jogavam cartas, e Charmy testava alguma receita nova, a manhã foi chegando ao fim.

O horário de almoço se aproximava e junto dele, uma visita não tão inesperada assim.

* * *

Yuno encarava o prédio com a expressão desinteressada de sempre. Depois de ficar mais de uma hora esperando por Asta, ele finalmente decidiu procurar por seu rival na base dos Touros Negros.

O que ele não esperava era ser recebido por silêncio, bolinhos — cortesia de Charmy —, e a notícia de que Asta não poderia sair, o que estragava os planos para todo o dia.

— Mas afinal, ele está bem? Só consigo imaginar ele não aparecendo pra um compromisso se ficasse doente ou fosse sequestrado.

— Pode ficar tranquilo, sequestrado ele não foi. — Vanessa comentou. — Noelle está cuidando dele hoje.

— Aparentemente ele esqueceu do próprio ciclo. — Nero estava entediada, ir direto ao assunto não faria mal. Ainda mais considerando o quão próximos Yuno e Asta eram.

Yuno não aparentava estar surpreso em descobrir o que tinha causado a ausência de Asta. Provavelmente uma das consequências de conhecer bem até demais o membro hiperativo dos Touros.

— Teria algum problema…? — Yuno parou por um momento antes de retomar a ideia. — Está tudo bem se eu conferir como aquele idiota está?

— Eu te levo até lá. — Nero sinalizou para que ele a seguisse. — Você não vai querer se perder dentro da base.

Yuno a seguiu e os dois caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores. Yuno podia jurar que dava para ouvir alguns cômodos se movendo assim que os dois passavam por eles.

— Henry parece animado hoje. — Nero apenas comentou, depois de mais um cômodo se mover assim que eles passaram por ele.

Os dois finalmente chegaram ao quarto e Nero já foi abrindo a porta.

— Asta, você tem visita.

A porta se abriu com um rangido e a dupla que visitava acabou dando de cara com uma cena no mínimo… estranha.

— Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! — Asta e, especialmente, Noelle gritaram juntos assim que a porta se abriu.

Dentro do quarto, os dois estavam em uma espécie de montinho, e era impossível saber quem é que realmente estava por cima ou por baixo. Nero e Yuno só olhavam com uma expressão de “desapontados, mas não surpresos”, como se já esperassem que alguma cena esdrúxula os receberia assim que abrissem a porta.

— Dê espaço, Asta! — Noelle já foi empurrando o garoto, mas com o rosto queimando de vergonha por ter sido vista em uma posição inapropriada.

— Ai ai ai, Noelle! O que foi isso? Foi você que enrolou todos esses panos e causou essa situação! — Asta reclamou tentando se livrar dos panos.

— Asta. — Yuno chamou o baixinho. — Até quando você vai complicar a vida das pessoas por ser um idiota que não presta atenção ao próprio corpo?

— Oe Yuno, dessa vez eu não tenho culpa! — Asta retrucou indignado. — E o que você veio fazer aqui, seu bonitão maldito?!

Os dois discutiam como se só estivessem os dois ali. Nero já tinha se retirado sem que ninguém notasse, e Noelle apenas observava a troca de insultos se sentido como uma pessoa segurando vela para um casal.

— Vim ver se você ia precisar que te carregasse… de novo.

— Isso foi só uma vez! — Agora Asta estava com o rosto levemente ruborizado.

Noelle estava cada vez mais desconfortável ali no meio. Olhando rapidamente ao redor, ela teve a ideia perfeita para poder se retirar.

— Ei, Astúpido, eu vou buscar mais algumas cobertas. As que você tem aqui nem de longe são suficientes para um ninho bem feito.

E assim que a porta se fechou e apenas os dois garotos restaram no quarto, Asta apenas ficou sem entender o que houve ali.

— Mas afinal, o que foi isso?

— Vai saber. — Yuno comentou abraçando Asta por trás e o puxando para a pilha de cobertas e panos que havia sido um ninho antes. — E como é que você ainda não surtou com um cio repentino assim?

* * *

No corredor, seguindo rumo ao seu quarto para buscar as cobertas que havia prometido, Noelle não conseguiu mais segurar o suspiro triste e decepcionado consigo. Ela havia sido idiota de achar que conseguiria competir com um alfa, ainda mais um alfa como Yuno, que conhecia e estava junto de Asta sabe-se lá desde quando.

Apesar de que havia um lado, lá no fundo do seu coração de ômega, que acreditava que se ajudasse Asta em um momento delicado, ele iria notá-la e os dois seriam um casal feliz num futuro.

_“Vai ver era por conta do grau de ilusão envolvido nesse tipo de fantasia que a sociedade rejeitava ativamente os relacionamentos entre dois ômegas.”_ Esse foi o pensamento que tomou conta de Noelle enquanto pegava as cobertas e lençóis e retornava devagar ao quarto de Asta.

— Ei, Asta, me ajude aqui! — Ela gritou quando chegou de frente a porta, que agora estava fechada.

E mais ou menos no mesmo instante, um mini furacão de cabelos cinza abriu a porta de supetão, sendo seguido de perto por uma sombra mais alta. Asta estava tão feliz com o retorno de Noelle que já foi jogando os panos para que Yuno os levasse para dentro do quarto, enquanto dava uma bela demonstração de afeto à garota.

— Isso é incrível, Noelle! — Ele deu um abraço que fez o rosto da garota ficar da cor de um pimentão. — _Sankyuu!_

— Nã-não foi nada demais… — Ela tentou disfarçar, mas nesse exato momento, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Yuno.

— Asta. Por que não vai arrumando o ninho primeiro e depois nós nos juntamos a você?

— Boa ideia Yuno! — Asta voltou para dentro do quarto e já começou a se distrair com o ninho que ele parecia tão empolgado em montar.

— E você, será que podemos conversar um pouco? — Yuno sinalizou para Noelle que estava sério, e que não aceitaria uma resposta negativa.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco do quarto de Asta, caminhando em silêncio, até que Yuno quebrou a tensão entre eles.

— ...Obrigado por ter cuidado daquele idiota.

— Não foi nada, mas… eu não atrapalhei vocês em nada não, atrapalhei? — Ela desviou o olhar, já esperando uma bronca.

— Do que você está falando? Quando você saiu do quarto, Asta não parava de falar de como finalmente tinha encontrado o que sempre faltou no ninho.

— Espera, como? — Ela se virou assustada, implorando que ele repetisse a afirmação e por respostas. — Asta me quer no ninho?

— Ele ficou uns 5 minutos sem parar falando de como você é incrível e de como ele queria que você ficasse lá. — Yuno comentou com um sorrisinho de canto.

— Mas… vocês dois não são um casal?

— Mais ou menos? — Yuno agora estava pensativo. — Se bem que eu não importaria de dividir aquele idiota com mais alguém… se, é claro, a pessoa também aceitar dividir.

— O que as pessoas vão dizer disso?! — O rosto de Noelle já estava vermelho novamente, ela mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo ali. — Dois ômegas juntos já é considerado um sacrilégio, quem dirá dois ômegas e um alfa juntos!

Foi então que ela parou, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Se ela tinha entendido direito, Asta queria que ela fosse peça permanente no ninho dele. E se ela tinha entendido o que Yuno tinha acabado de falar, ele também queria que ela fosse parte do ninho deles.

Memórias dos cios solitários que passou na mansão Silva, escondida de todos, voltaram com todas as forças. Com as mãos tremendo um pouco, ela segurou nas roupas de Yuno antes de finalmente conseguir dizer as palavras que estavam entaladas em sua garganta.

— Eu posso mesmo? — Seus olhos começaram a marejar e ela sentiu Yuno tentar consolá-la com uma mão fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça.

— Pode. Nós vamos adorar dividir o ninho com você.

* * *

E depois de Noelle se acalmar, os dois retornaram ao quarto. Asta já os esperava, ansioso para mostrar o que estava chamando de “ninho perfeito”.

— Venham logo, vocês dois. Só falta uma coisa para ficar realmente perfeito! — O baixinho puxava os dois pelo braço e meio que fez com que eles deitassem no quebra-cabeça de lençóis, cobertores, travesseiros e algumas tranqueiras que ele chamava de ninho.

E assim que os dois estavam confortavelmente recostados, Asta meio que se jogou entre eles, se aconchegando no espaço que antes estava vazio.

— Asta! — Os dois exclamaram surpresos, enquanto o baixinho os puxou para mais perto de si.

— Agora sim, _MEU_ ninho está perfeito.

— Você quis dizer _NOSSO_ ninho, Astúpido. — Noelle corrigiu, enquanto assumia uma posição mais confortável, deixando que Asta a abraçasse por trás.

Do outro lado do ninho, Yuno abraçou Asta do mesmo jeito e comentou antes de ficar confortável na conchinha de três que acontecia ali.

— Sim, Asta, ela tem razão. Esse é o nosso ninho. E pela primeira vez em anos ele realmente está perfeito.

O sol foi sumindo, dando lugar à noite. Mas ali, num lugar seguro que era só deles, o trio não precisava se preocupar com estigmas sociais, relacionamentos escandalosos, ou missões perigosas demais para que ômegas realizassem.

Não precisavam se preocupar com ideias de que alfas deveriam possuir muito mais magia do que ômegas, ou com ideias de que ômegas deveriam ser quietos, calmos e delicados.

Porque ali, na bolha de serenidade que era o ninho, problemas de fora não eram necessários. Ali, os três eram bem vindos para ser quem fossem, naquele pequeno pedacinho de felicidade que eles haviam dito ser perfeito.

Um ninho perfeito para cada um, e para todos eles juntos ao mesmo tempo.

Um perfeito ninho a três.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Tenho que admitir que apesar de todo o planejamento extensivo que tive de fazer pra escrever a fic, eu gostei muito de escrever nesse universo. Tô até pensando em escrever mais fic nele num futuro.  
> Lembrando de dar amor às pessoinhas que tornaram a fic possível: nossa beta @gold_on_ice (user no spirit)  
> Até a próxima, galera~


End file.
